The Reason
by Naty Roja
Summary: Ron! Ron, você está bem? – perguntou, já lutando contras as lágrimas. O que ela mais temia estava acontecendo, ela estava perdendo o garoto por quem era apaixonada desde os 11 anos, ela simplesmente sentia isso. Mione... – falou ele, com dificuldade.


Havia acabado. Harry tinha derrotado Voldemort e voltava para junto dos amigos, a tempo e ver Hermione e Gina derrubarem o último comensal, enquanto o resto ou já havia ido para o St. Mungos ou estava do lado de fora da Fortaleza.

Os três se olharam aliviados e se abraçaram, mas logo perceberam que faltava alguém para a comemoração ser completa.

- Onde está o Ron? – Gina foi a única que teve coragem de verbalizar a pergunta.

- Ele estava comigo, mas se afastou para duelar com um comensal que estava dando bastante trabalho. – falou Harry, receoso. – Bom, vamos nos separar e procura-lo.

E assim fizeram, cada um foi pra um lado atrás do ruivo, e Hermione o encontrou caído em um canto, bastante ferido.

- Ron! Ron, você está bem? – perguntou, já lutando contras as lágrimas. O que ela mais temia estava acontecendo, ela estava perdendo o garoto por quem era apaixonada desde os 11 anos, ela simplesmente sentia isso.

- Mione.. – falou ele, com dificuldade, esboçando um sorriso ao ver que ela estava bem.

- Calma, fica quietinho aí, vamos leva-lo para o St. Mungos, você precisa de cuidados. E não se preocupe, todos estão bem. – disse, e ia se levantando, quando o ruivo a segurou.

- Não, fica aqui... – pediu. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Tinha que dizer o que guardava para si há anos; precisava dizer que a amava e que tudo que havia feito a ela, e que a tinha magoado tanto, tudo isso foi por não saber lidar com esse sentimento tão forte para uma criança. Precisava fazer isso antes que fosse tarde.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

- Você precisa de cuidados..

- Hermione,será que você poderia me ouvir uma vez na vida? Eu preciso falar.

A garota percebeu a urgência na voz dele. Parecia muito importante. Acenou a cabeça, em sinal de que concordava com o ruivo.

- Eu preciso te pedir desculpas...desculpas por tudo que fiz

- Mas que conversa é essa agora? Podemos conversar sobre isso depois. – argumentou a morena.

- Não. Mione, me desculpa...por ser um idiota, por ter te magoado, te feito chorar...pelo baile de inverno, pela Lilá...por ter estragado tudo. – falou, o esforço cadea vez maior.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

- Isso já passou...ma se você precisa tanto disso, eu te desculpo sim. Você... – mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Você...você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não merecia tudo aquilo. Me ensinou tantas coisas, me ensinou o que é realmente importante. Que o que importa é quem nós somos, e não quanto nós somos. E todo dia eu me culpo por ter te magoado tanto.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

- Ah, Ron... – a luta para segurar as lágrimas estava sendo em vão.

- Era por isso que eu não queria que você lutasse e, quando vi que isso era impossível, te protegi tanto. Eu não suportaria te perder sem ter dito isso. – A cada palavra, Hermione via a cara de dor que ele fazia.

- Mas você não perdeu, eu estou aqui, inteira...e eu também não vou ter perder.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

- Eu preciso dizer uma última coisa antes que... – ele não teve coragem de teminar a frase. – Eu quero você saiba que eu só fiz tudo aquilo por que eu te amo, Mione. Você é minha razão de viver. – ao terminar a frase, desfaleceu.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto da garota, que imediatamente se apagou, quando percdebeu que as mãos que de Ron não estavam mais apertando as suas.

- Ron? Ron? HARRY! GINA! DEPRESSA! O RON! – gritou.

Os três o levaram para o St. Mungus, onde foi atendido imediatamente pelos melhores medibruxos e curandeiros e levado para um quarto.

Os medibruxos disseram que o estado do garoto era grave, estava muito fraco. Seria uma recuperação difícil, caso resistisse.

Hermione não saiu um instante sequer do lado do amigo, porém desde que chegaram, não havia dito uma única palavra, ficou prostrada em uma cadeira. Não parava de pensar nao que ele havia lhe dito. Também não parava de se culpar por tudo que havia feito e dito a Ron. Quantas vezes o xingara? Quantas vezes havia dito que ele não valia nada?

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Recordava-se principalmente de uma coisa: "Você me ensinou o que é realmente importante." Não, se alguém havia aprendido algo nessa amizde tinha sido ela. Talvez a maior lição de todas. Com ele, havia aprendido a se divertir, e havia aprendido também que se deixar levar pelas emoções era bom às vezes.

Já fazia uma semana que Ronald Weasley havia dado entrada no hospital, e ainda se encontrava inconsciente. Hermione, ao voltar da lanchonete, viu dois curandeiros conversando dentro do quarto do ruivo e, para não atrapalhar, esperou do lado de fora.

- Eu não entendo... – ela ouvia um deles falando – Fisicamente, ele está se recuperando bem, mas já deveria ter acordado.

- Pois é...acho que esse aí desistiu da vida, talvez não tenha motivo para continuar entre nós...- Ao ouvir a sentença do curandeiro, desabou no choro. _" Como assim, não tem motivos? Ele não pode desistir assim."_

Assim que os dois homens saíram, a morena entrou no quarto furiosa, dirigindo-se para o leito do amigo. Ele estava precisando ouvir umas verdades, e ela diria. Diria tudo que havia ficado entalado em sua garganta durante a semana.

- Ronald Weasley! Isso é bem típico seu, não é? – começou, aos prantos – Você finalmente admite seus sentimentos e depois fica aí, deitado, feito um idiota, para não precisar tocar no assunto novamente! Covarde! Isso sim é o que você é! Nem sei por que você foi selecionado para a Grifinória! – fez uma pausa, para enxugar as lágrimas. – Você que eu era sua razão de viver, não disse? Pois bem, se isso for vedade, então lute...Lute por mim...Por favor...Eu não suportaria te perder. Você também é minha razão de viver. – ao terminar seu discurso, depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do ruivo, que para sua surpresa foi correspondido.

O espanto da garota foi tanto que ela se afastou imediatamente, e pôde vê-lo acordado, encarando-a com aqueles olhos azuis que a faziam se perder.

- Ron?

- Por você, Mione, por você – limitou-se a responder

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

**N/A:** Bom, primeira fic que eu posto aqui no . A música é The Reason (O.O), do Hoobastank. Inicialmente, o Ron ia morrer, mas não tive coragem. Na hora em que fui esrever a cena, ele adquiriu vida própria e pediu para não fazer isso, ele queria ficar com a Mione (Louca Eu? Magina...hehehe). Espero que gostem!

E comentem, please! Além de ser fácil, rápido e indolor, deixa essa autora aqui superfeliz!


End file.
